Nanoscale fluidic devices include pores and/or channels formed in selected substrates. A solid-state nanopore may be fabricated through TEM (transmission electron microscope) drilling through a selected substrate such as silicon nitride. Solid-state nanopores can be used to analyze biological proteins.
Nanofluidic channels may be fabricated by serial electron beam lithography in order to reach the desired dimensions. Channels can also be fabricated using photolithography, nanoimprint lithography and nanotransfer lithography.